Douglas Wood
Douglas "The Scottish Giant" Wood is a lieutenant in the Ellison crime family. He is a childhood friend of Donald 'Bugsy' Erikson, Alicia Tan and Antoine Sherman. He is nicknamed 'The Scottish Giant' because he is really tall, standing at 7.3 ft. He also has incredible strength, greater than a regular man. He also serves as the right hand man of Bugsy and Antoine. He currently married to Alicia and has two children, Josie and Jayden, who he is completely devoted to. Early life Douglas Wood was born in Endinburgh, Scotland on July 2nd, 1993. Douglas's parents, Jacob and Mary Wood, were both poor with little money. Moving to Erichsburg When Douglas was 12 years old, the family moved to Erichsburg in hopes of escaping poverty. During year 7, Douglas met Donald Erikson, Markus Jackson and Alicia Tan and became good friends with them. Not long after meeting, Antoine nicknamed Douglas 'The Scottish Giant' because of his height. He also fell in love with Alicia, but he was too scared to admit his feelings. High school During high school, Wood was a part of Ellison's rackets he ran at his high school. They included: gambling, protection, extortion and fighting. When he was 17, with encouragement from Donald and Antoine, Wood asked Alicia out on a date. Underground fight tournament Wood controlled a secret racket of Ellison's which combined gambling and fighting tournaments into one big racket. This earned Wood a small fortune during high school. Joining the Ellison family When he joined the family, he started working as an associate of the Jewish Scalise crew of New Harmony, Oakhills county. He later worked his up to be an enforcer in 2017. In mid-2017, Ellison sent Wood to Los Angeles to settle a smuggling deal with Siegel family underboss Mickey Cohen. While there, he met and became friends with Siegel soldiers Frank Steiner, Leroy Sabo and Lenny Finkelstein. On Christmas, while having Christmas dinner with Donald, Donald's family, Antoine, Malik and his girlfriend Alicia, while making his mother's homemade custard, Douglas placed a ring in Alicia's custard. Alicia then found the ring, much to her delight, and Douglas asked her to marry him and Alicia accepted. Becoming a lieutenant He became a lieutenant in 2018 and was sent to Louisville, Kentucky to head his own crew of 30 men. During Prohibition, he became a known as a top earner for the family while bootlegging and smuggling alcohol for the family. Ellison-Richardson War Main article: United States v. Erikson (2018) In 2018, Wood was one of the men involved with the murder of rival gang underboss Logan Russ in 2018. While in prison with Ellison, Sherman, Ben Williams, and Charles Diamond, Donnie ordered Woods to beat a rival prison gang leader to death to establish his dominance in the prison. Woods was later acquitted of the Russ murder, along with his friends, and was release over a month after the murder. Marriage In 2019, Douglas married Alicia. Most of his friends attended the wedding, with Donnie being the best man. Children Witnessing Donnie's murder Ellison-Csokas War Fourth of July Attempt Avenging Donnie Ellison Ellison-Carpacia War Massacre at Carpacia Docks Category:Ellison crime family Category:Lieutenant Category:Ellison-Csokas War Category:Ellison-Carpacia War